1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for supplying particles and/or granules to form a layer of prescribed thickness and a method for producing patterned shaped articles using the apparatus. The patterned shaped articles that can be produced include concrete shaped articles, artificial stone shaped articles, raw products for ceramic shaped articles, ceramic shaped articles, crystalline glass shaped articles, enameled articles, cloisonne articles, plastic shaped articles and shaped foodstuffs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional method of providing part or all of a paved surface constituted of paving blocks with a pattern indicating, for example, a crosswalk, a stop intersection or other such traffic control mark has been either to apply paint to the surface in the desired pattern or to inlay the surface with another material in the desired pattern.
However, since the patterns painted on part or all of the surface of paving blocks are exposed to abrasion from pedestrians' shoes and/or vehicle tires and the like, they quickly wear off and have to be redone at frequent intervals, at a considerable cost in terms of labor and materials. Where the pattern is formed by inlaying, the work itself is troublesome and very costly.
The present invention has been accomplished to overcome the drawbacks encountered by the conventional method.
One object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for supplying a particulate or granular layer of prescribed thickness onto a given surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for producing patterned shaped articles capable of maintaining their patterns in excellent condition even when exposed to surface abrasion, using the aforementioned apparatus.